


Snowfalls, fairy lights and a kiss

by Flamie



Series: Winter Giftfic series [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Awkward Love Confessions, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, First snow trope, Fluff, JRon soft couple, M/M, Sharing neck scarf trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: First snow of the year, bright Christmas lights, a handsome crush, there's no wonder Jonghyun were having feels that night
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Series: Winter Giftfic series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052663
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: N.S.S. 2020





	Snowfalls, fairy lights and a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breadedwasabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadedwasabi/gifts).



> Merry Christmas. Hope I did justice to this gift my dear.

Tugging at his cap, Jonghyun took one last look at the mirror before heading out for the night, switching the light in the studio close off.

Stepping out the building, he stopped and simply stared up at the dark night sky, watching as his breath materialized in a puff of air in the chilly winter night. He had checked the forecast earlier and there were high chances of snowfall, a brief promise of a white Christmas this year.

“Jooooonggghyuuuunnaaaahhh~~” a playful voice calls out as he bend forward from the force from someone crashing into him from the back, the stranger playfully tugging his cold fingers into his jacket. “Heading home?”

The taller guy turned to see his editor and friend, Kwak Aron, smiling, his eyes crinkled in pleasure, back-hugging him for warmth.

“Aron Hyung.” Jonghyun greeted shyly, his heart fluttering at the close proximity of his ongoing crush. “Yea. You?”

“Same.” Jonghyun quailed inwardly as Aron stepped away to stand beside him. “Was planning to head for a quick dinner, but urgh,” he shivered, “it’s so cold,” he complained.

Taking in the brown overcoat and the beanie, Jonghyun takes a leap of faith and unwinds his scarf from his neck and gently wrapped it around Aron’s neck. “You can borrow mine, hyung.” he said softly, ignoring the sudden skip of his heartbeat as Aron looked up at him wonderingly, his red cheeks red (its the cold Jonghyun, don’t overthink it, he whines in his head).

Aron coughed, tugging the scarf closer to hide his cheeks. “So, dinner?” He said nonchalantly.

“Dinner sounds good.”

* * *

Sipping the coffee after a warm dinner together, the two had decided to wandered together before heading home, taking in the newly put up Christmas lights, twinkling brightly at the square, first snowfall of the year falling gently around them.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Aron looked, wondrously at a brightly lit Christmas tree, snowflakes clinging gently on his eyelashes.

“It is.” Jonghyun agreed softly, not looking at the display, but to his companion, smiling softly as Aron pulled out his phone and started to take photos of the bright square; he remembered Aron had once passingly mentioned how he loved white Christmases in Seoul after growing up in LA and its boring dry winter.

Taking in his delighted look of wonder, Jonghyun realized this, this is one of the things he loved about Aron, his constant fascination as he made Seoul his home, leaving everything he knew behind to chase a dream.

“-Jonghyun?” he blinked to see Aron looked questioningly at him. “You okay?”

“Yup. What’s up?”

“Selfie? For memory?” Aron grinned as Jonghyun nodded, quickly pushed him over the decorated arches with twinkling fairy lights and Christmas boughs. Standing closely together, Jonghyun looked by the corner of his eyes as Aron grinning to camera he held up and, gathering his courage, turned to gently kiss his crush on the cheek.

Only to find instead of his lips touching the porcelain skin, it met with a pair of soft, chapped coffee-flavoured lips, both of them staring at each other in surprise as the camera clicked.

Jonghyun flinched away, shuddering, “I-I’m sorry, shouldn’t have done that.” He said, turning to run away in embarrassment, only to feel a tug on his jacket sleeve.

He turned to see Aron looking at him, his cheeks red. “I - You.. wha?”

“I like you a lot.” He blurted out. “A lot, like seriously since the day we met, and you split coffee over Mingi from Advertisement.” Staring at Aron’s confused look, Jonghyun can feel his courage fleeing. “Uh, yea, you don’t have to do anything, sorry for blurting out like this. Leaving now.” he stopped as Aron grabbed his right hand.

“I wanted to take your hand. I wanted to take it so badly, for so long.” Aron shyly explained. “I like you too, Jonghyun-ah.”

“Oh.”

“Yea, oh.” The two looked at each other in awkward embarrassment before Aron cleared his throat. “Wanna get some coffee and talk some more?” he asked, pointing at one of the cafes still open at the square.

“Sure.” Jonghyun coughed, then ducked his head as Aron boldly took his hand and laced them together as they made their way to the cafe, snow gently falling around them.


End file.
